Recent advancements in silicon photonics fabrication technologies has precipitated the development of nanophotonic optical phased arrays that have proven useful in a number of contemporary applications including light detection and ranging (LiDAR), free space communications and holographic displays. Given their utility, further development and/or improvement of nanophotonic optical phased arrays would represent a welcome addition to the art.